


Soulmate (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N finds a puppy and brings it back to camp.





	Soulmate (Bellamy Blake x reader)

“What is that?!” Bellamy shouted as he pointed to my new puppy. 

“My new puppy, Bell.” I picked him up and petted him. “His name is Zeus.”

Bellamy gave a surprising look. “Like the Greek God, Zeus?”

“Mhmm” I hummed. “He’s so adorable! Do you want to pet him?”

He quickly shook his head. “No, no. How do you know he’s safe?”

“If he’s toxic, I’d be dead already. He’s been here for 3 days now.”

“3 days, Y/N?! What if he’s like a spy or something.”

I laughed as my boyfriend; It was cute how Bellamy was kind of scared of this little puppy. “Why are you afraid of this adorable puppy?!”

“Uhm, I’m not afraid of that thing” he huffed as he slowly backed up from me. “I’m just suspicious as to why there’s a puppy in the middle of the woods.”

“I don’t know but he’s cute so I’m keeping him.”

“Wait, is this why you didn’t let me sleep in your tent these past few days?”

As I pet Zeus, I nodded. “Yup, I was scared that you’ll be mad at me but turns out you’re just scared.”

“I’m not scared of this puppy,”

“Whatever you say babe” I said as I put Zeus down. “He’s my soulmate. I was meant to find him in the woods.” 

Bellamy made a disgusted face as he watched Zeus play with my shoe strings. “Uhm, I thought I was your soulmate.”

I look up at Bellamy as he paused with a smirk on his face. “What?”

“You know, he can be perfect for dinner.”

I gasped. “Bellamy!”

✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ · ✤ 

After I came back from a hunt, I left a hog that I brought back for the camp by the dropship. I picked up a rabbit that would be perfect to feed Zeus. Excited to see my puppy after a long and tiring day, I entered my tent. 

“You’re such a cute puppy. Oh yes you are!” Bellamy petted Zeus. I smiled at myself as I quietly watch them play together. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Zeus noticed I was here, then he ran towards me as he barked. “Where are you going boy?” 

Bellamy saw me standing as I picked my puppy up. His jaw dropped as his face turned red. “Er, I uhm.”

“Yes Bellamy?”

“He’s just so cute I couldn’t help it.”


End file.
